Sereena
Sereena is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. She made her debut in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. Info The demon Sereena first appeared in Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero as one of Quan Chi's personal assassins. She and her two partners, Kia and Jataaka, were ordered to kill Sub-Zero before he could reached Quan. They were defeated. Later, as Sub-Zero battled Quan, Sereena suddenly appeared and helped him to defeat the sorcerer. After expressing her desire to escape the Never Never Land with him, she is shot in the back with a bolt of energy by Shinnok. She collapses into an enraged Sub-Zero's arms and appears to die. After her death, her essence was then banished to the Fifth Plane of the Never Land as punishment for her betrayal, where she would suffer for many years. After years of being trapped, Sereena discovered the portal Quan Chi and Scorpion used to escape the hell shortly before Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. She went through the portal and is transported to Outworld where she later discovered a way to restore her human form without Quan Chi's magic by absorbing the energy of the planet. Shortly after regaining her human form, Sereena encountered the younger brother of the Sub-Zero she met years before. Feeling that he owed her for helping his brother, Sub-Zero granted her sanctuary with the Lin Kuei Clan back on Earth. In her gratitude, Sereena pledged her loyalty to the clan, swearing to help defend it from its enemies. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon: Konquest, it is revealed that Sereena followed Sub-Zero into the Never Never Land, saving him from being killed by Noob-Smoke. She and Sub-Zero were victorious, but after the battle, Sereena lost control of her human form and returned to her true demon self. Thinking her to be a threat, Sub-Zero attacked and she fled, not wanting to harm him. However, she was later attacked by Noob-Smoke and Quan Chi, who demanded she provide them the metallic item necessary to enter the Lin Kuei Temple. At first, Sereena refused, determined to remain loyal to Sub-Zero. But Quan Chi then cast his dark sorcery upon her, returning her to her human form and then convincing her that she can never be good and that she is simply a pure evil demon. Swayed by Quan's corruption, she agreed to serve him once again. In the Red Dragon Caves, Steven encounters Sereena, still serving Quan Chi alongside Kia and Jataaka. They battle, but all the three assassins are ultimately defeated by the half-god. After the battle, Sereena escaped Chi's hold over her. Sereena would then join the Forces of Light in the final battle and die alongside the other combatants. Alternative Timeline Sereena assists Jax, Kenshi, and the other Special Forces in their mission to infiltrate Quan Chi's Fortress and capture him for interrogation. She advises them that Quan Chi is not at his fullest power without Shinnok. During the battle between the Special Forces and Quan and his revenants, Sereena fights with the undead Kitana. She is trying to convince her to free herself away from corruption, similar to how Bi-Han freed her. Unfortunately, her aid failed and was knocked out as a result, only to be saved by Jacks. Quan Chi and his revenants escaped. The Special Forces attained severe wounds. Sereena aids the wounded soldiers. When Jax is about to walk to Quan's fortress alone, Sereena warns him that he could die, though this doesn't stop him as he has been killed before. Trivia *She is the second female character of the series whose alignment was changed from evil to good, the first being Sindel. *She is the first character originating from the Never Never Land to fight for the Forces of Light. *She is one of the characters that appears in a cage in the Dark Prison stage. *In Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King; Konquest mode, she is found in the Never Never Land asking the player not to tell the Brotherhood of Shadow where she is located and pays coins to the player. *In online play, she is considered to be one of the most powerful characters, largely due to her throwing knives. The throwing knives have the fastest performance rate of all projectiles, fast enough to be used in juggle combos. *She makes a cameo appearance in the Pit II's background fighting either Frost, Kenshi, Daegon, or Reiko. Gallery Sereena,_Kia_and_Jataaka.jpg|Sereena, Kia and Jataaka. Sereena_art.jpg Sereena_draw.jpg|A drawing of Sereena. Sereena_drawn_cutely.jpg|Sereena drawn very cutely. Sereena_MKA.jpg Sereena_MKX.png|Sereena in MKX. Category:Characters Category:MK Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Protagonists Category:Demons Category:Non Humans Category:Scary! Category:Assassins Category:Old Farts Category:Redeemed Villains